Untitled
by xoSnickersxo
Summary: My take on the season premiere. I saw a preview for it and it sparked my imagination so enjoy please! R&R! B&B the obvious paring. I fixed it up a bit!


**A/N: Ok, spoilers for the season premiere. It's based off of what I saw on the commercials and it sparked my imagination. I have not beta so if there are mistakes, feel free to drop a review and tell me about it. So, here it is.. Hope you like it.**

**POV: Booth.**

On Tuesday, August 23, 2007, I walked into my partner's, Dr. Temperance Brennan, or as I like to call her 'Bones', office. Ok, so the date is precise, but this happens to be one of the most important days of my life and I will NOT forget it. Ever. So as I was saying, I walked into Bones's office with a new case. Some guy was killed in a warehouse; flesh completely skinned off his body. Now I know this may sound nasty, but this is what we handle on a daily basis.

Now you see, Bones is a forensic anthropologist, and she's trained to identify these kinds of bodies. Her and her group of highly intelligent scientists, or squints as I like to call them, work extremely hard to ID victims and find their killers. Jack Hodgins is an interesting man. In basic terms the man identifies soils, bugs, and other trace items. He was supposed to marry another squint, Angela Montenegro, who gives faces to our victims with a wonderful contraption called the Angelator, but during their wedding we found out that she had accidentally married some hippie; but that's another story for another time. Finally there's Zach; he's the most socially inept of the group, and used to be Brennan's assistant until Cam hired him as a real scientist. Oh that's right, you don't know Cam yet. She used to work here, but moved to Florida for a better job. We used to date, but to tell you the truth, it was no more than sex.

Right about now, I bet that you're wondering where I fit in to all of this. Well to answer your question, I happen to be Special Agent Seeley Booth, ex-sniper with a very good sense of when there's danger around, might I add. Oops, there goes my 'alpha-maleness' again, as Bones calls it. Hey, I can't help it if I'm a little overconfident; I have to be in my job. I'm the one who interrogates suspects who are possible deranged killers. I need to show them whose boss! And most importantly, I need to be confident when I have arguments with my Bones. 'Ha! There's the 'alpha-male assertiveness' going on again. Me and Bones fight like a married couple, as Angela puts it; she's always trying to get us together.

Well now where were we? Oh yeah, so I walked in to Bones's office and sat down on her couch.

"I'll be right there Booth, I just have to save this last chapter and send it to Nancy."

Oh, did I mention Temperance is a world-renowned author too? She's got it all; looks, brains, talent, dedication, and not to mention she's ADORABLE! (Don't tell her about that last one, she'd KILL me! She hates it when I use any form of the word 'cute' to describe her.)

I'm so head over heels for her I'm surprised I haven't jumped her yet. God how I'd love too do that. 'Cool it Seeley!'

"Alright." I lean back on the couch, my hands behind my head, and let out a sigh.

Bones looks over at me with one of those irritated expressions that makes me so crazy, I just want to kiss that smirk off her face.

"Sorry!" I put my hands up in surrender and once she decides she's won, she turns back around to continue her work.

"Ok, I'm done. What's above?"

"Up, Bones, up."

"What ever."

Did I also forget to mention she was a little behind in the times? She doesn't know all the 'pop-culture' references most people do. It's most likely because she reads big heavy books that make my head hurt, instead of watching television. Because of her past, which I'm NOT getting into either, she found that science was the only thing that made sense to her. It was clear cut, black and white, right and wrong. So now she spends most of her time indulging herself in work and books because of habit. Thankfully, I've helped her out a bit, and she now gets three square meals a day. Sad, right?

We walk to my car and I begin explaining the case to her, which she takes to interest as always. As soon as the case is given she is automatically in work mode. No more fun and games until the killer is caught, and the family of the victim has closure.

"Can I drive this time, please?" she begs.

"No Bones, I'm driving." Once again, this is another one of our rituals. I laugh to myself as she mumbles 'alpha-male' and gets into the car. As soon as I get in, I turn on the ignition and she looks over at me.

"Can I have a gun?" What IS it with this woman? She always wants to drive, and she ALWAYS wants a gun. You see, I would never give Bones a gun, even though she saved my butt with it a few times. But I like to be the one to save us, because maybe, just maybe she'd begin to like me a little more each time I save her.

Sounds crazy right? Temperance Brennan does NOT go for guys like me. She goes for scumbag boys I don't like, well mostly because I'm jealous but oh well, who end up leaving her and breaking her heart. She's had enough of that in her life and I just can't stand seeing her so sad all the time.

Her last boyfriend was my EX-best friend, Agent Sullivan, or Sully. Now they were getting pretty hot and heavy, or so it seemed, when Sully asked Bones to sail around god only knows where for a year. She came to me for advice and my good friendness told her to go. I was so mad at myself after the words left my lips, but thankfully she didn't leave us. But that was 3 months ago and according to Angela, she's over him.

"No Bones, no gun."

"Why not?"

Once again, I launch into my 'Reader's Digest' version of why she can't have a gun, and once again, she pouts her lips and turns to stare out the window. For some reason, she doesn't put up a big fight today. I wonder what's wrong? It could be something, but then again, it could be nothing. I never know with Bones.

We get to the warehouse and Bones grabs her kit and opens the passenger's door before I can get around. "I'm perfectly capable of opening a door Booth," she states.

"Well yeah Bones, but I, I like doing these types of things." I rub the back off my neck, sort of flustered; but truth be told, I'm always a little flustered around Temperance. Suddenly a sentence forms in my mind. FINALLY! "It's just part of my 'alpha-male tendencies'" I say quoting her exact words.

Thankfully, I get the reaction I was looking for. She rolls her eyes and walks by me, one of her gorgeous smiles plastered on her face.

I chase after her and we walk inside, my hand on the small of her perfect back. There is a thin piece of clothing separating me and her alabaster skin. Damn shirt. She sees the body and immediately leaves my side, creating a sudden feel of loss.

As she crouches down to examine the remains, I can't help but to look at the place where my hand once was. Her shirt had now ridden up and to think, my hand was JUST there! Once again I will say it, damn shirt.

"We've got a Caucasian male, 30-35 years of age, and from what I can tell right now, there are a few lacerations to the chest. Possibly the cause of death."

I watch her work, and if you ever get a chance to, you'll agree with me when I say it's just amazing how she can get that much information just by looking at a body. Apparently a rookie thinks so too as he comes up behind me and looks at the scientist. "How does she do that?" he asks in awe.

I turn around and look at Harrison's face. I smile at him and walk towards my partner, who is now getting up. She dusts herself off and grabs the evidence, giving specific instructions to the men who will be transporting the body.

**BoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBonesBoothandBones**

A few hours later Bones and I were sitting at Sid's diner, sipping coffee and eating pie, going through the case files. I introduced Bones to Sid's diner a few years ago and now it's our favorite place to hang out during cases. (Besides the Jeffersonian of COURSE!)

"I think we need to go back to the crime scene," she said, not taking her eyes off a file.

I looked up at her as she sipped her coffee. "Why?" It's not like I didn't want to solve the crime, it was that, well, I was kinda sorta scared of the crime scene. Oh, and if you tell ANYONE that, I'll have to shoot you.

"BEECCAUUSEE, I think we missed something," she said in the most annoyed tone. "Something wrong Seeley?" She took another sip of her coffee.

God, she used my first name. Does she know how bad I have to restrain myself when she uses my first name? Geez Seeley, cool it.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before I finally got up. "Ok, Bones, let's go." I clapped my hands together and got her attention. Man, she is so cute when she's focused like that. (Once again, don't tell her I said cute. Like she always says, puppies are cute, people are not.)

She finally looked up at me and ran a hand through her hair. "Alright." Then she got up and I followed her out, placing a hand on her back once more. "Booth!" she protested, slapping my hand away.

I looked over at her and mumbled 'sorry' rubbing my now red hand.

* * *

We arrived at the scene around 8:00 and it was now starting to get dark. 

"So Bones, what are we looking for here?"

"I'm not too sure yet, but I have a feeling a key piece of this case is still here."

I was so shocked that she reacted on a feeling instead of a piece of evidence, I had to ask her again to make sure. You see, I'm a guy who reacts on instinct and Bones, well she reacts on the evidence. She has to have solid proof in order to make an assumption, and even then it's more of a hypothesis. "Feeling?" I finally asked.

The doctor looked up at me and blushed. BLUSHED! Dr. Temperance Brennan actually blushed at MY, Seeley Booth's, comment.

"Well you see, it wasn't really a gut feeling, it was more common sense really. I mean, we don't have any leads so it's customary and probable to start back at circle one."

"_Square_ one, Bones."

"Right."

Once again, her cuteness gets the best of me and I let out a small chuckle. As soon as it escaped my lips though, I regretted it. I was rewarded with a slap and a small lecture on how it's not right to make fun of people when they try something new. Of course, since Bones was giving it, it was full of big words and anthropological terms; and quite frankly, it just made my head hurt.

So anyways, we began processing the scene again, looking for a tiny piece of missed evidence. As I began looking around to room, a little square box caught my eye. There was a blinking light on it and my sniper reactions got the best of me.

"Look out!" I yelled. I ran over to Bones and knocked her to the ground, protecting her.

After a few moments we were still on the ground, ¾ of my weight on top of her. Apparently it wasn't a bomb, because it would have exploded by now. "Why are your eyes closed?" she asked quietly. The tone of voice seemed to fit, as we were so close our noses and foreheads were touching.

"I thought we were going to get blown up," I managed to get out.

She reached her arm around me and clicked her flashlight, "Transmitter," she said bluntly. Her lips had stopped moving and I eyed them carefully; I'm sure she was doing the same to mine. We stayed that way for the longest time, or so it seemed, when I finally decided to make my move. I was in love with this woman, we were both single, and in a very compromising position; so hey, why not take advantage of it?

I moved my lips a little bit closer, so we were only millimeters away. "Temperance," I whispered. I needed to make sure she wanted this too or else I'd make a HUGE fool of myself and possibly ruin the best friendship of my life. But she didn't say a word, instead, she closed the remaining distance between us and captured my lips in a mind-blowing kiss.

Our tongues simultaneously swept into the others mouths, fighting for dominance. I don't know what did it for her, but after a few seconds I finally won. I heard the clack of the flashlight as i pinned her wrists above her head, showing her I was in control. I circled my tongue around her mouth, eliciting a very sexy moan from her that went straight down to you know where. Once I had finished exploring her mouth she took over. Let's just say the feel of her tongue in my mouth turned me on so much, I had to think of the polar ice caps in order to hide myself.

We finally broke apart; each of us breathing extremely heavily, hearts beating out of our chests. I looked deep into her eyes and what I saw scared me. What was once desire and lust was now confusion and frightfulness. She gently pushed herself off of me and got up, leaving me slightly upset.

"Booth," she started quietly. "We really need to get back to work." She began to walk over towards the wall, blankly staring at a brick. There was no doubt in my mind that tears were filling up in her eyes.

"Come on Temperan-"

I was cut off by her rambling. "No Booth. It was just us fulfilling some biological needs. That kiss meant nothing. We are nothing. We will never be anything. I mean, we can't. There's boundaries, ones YOU set yourself. We can't do this." She never broke eye contact with the wall so she didn't have to see my heart break.

I'll admit, that hit me really hard. Her using my own words against me just sucked even more. I knew that I shouldn't have made that imaginary line, but I was only trying to protect Bones from myself. I didn't want to hurt her, and if we didn't set boundaries, it would have gotten messy. But now I wanted to take it all back. I wanted to tell her that kiss did mean something, and that she knows that. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her and how I'd never hurt her. And you know what, that's exactly what I did.

I walked up to her and pressed my chest flush against her back. "Temperance." As I whispered in her ear I could hear her breath hitch. I whispered everything I said I would into her ear and by the time I was finished, she decided to face me. Tears were flowing freely down her face as I enveloped her in a tight hug. "Shh. It's ok. It's ok." I kissed the top of her head lightly as she continued to cry. This was a side I had never seen from my Bones, weak and vulnerable.

"I don't want to be hurt again, Booth. Not by you," she sobbed into my shoulder.

Now that hit me harder than everything else. "I'd NEVER hurt you, Temperance," I whispered into her hair. "Never would I EVER want to hurt you. I feel too strongly for you. You don't have to say it back but I'm going to say it to you. I love you. I don't want you to run away from me, Temperance; I know you want to, but you need to trust me, you need to trust us. I know you feel the same way about me because you kissed me back. We can give this a try; we can do this together. Any way you want to go about it will be fine with me; as long as I'm with you I'll be ok."

She loosened herself from our hug so she could look at me square in the eye. "Thank you," was all she whispered.

**A/N: Ok, so I guess I'm ending here. It's 1:40 in the morning and even though I'm not tired, I feel like I should give myself a little break. Wow, it was REALLY long. One of the longest, but I think the best one I've written so far. OH and PLEASE PLEASE review. I need to know what you guys think, and I've been having a hard time with life lately, and reviews make me feel SO much better. Oh yeah, you all rock in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING whatsoever, BUT if any of my story happens to be in the season premiere, fox owes me some serious cash. Or just a trip to meet the cast would be fine by me. : )**

**Final A/N: Oh, and if you have any suggestions on a title, drop a review!**


End file.
